Protective assassins
by bunnymilkyway
Summary: Heartbreakers is the most popular group in school, Someone wants to give revenge tho them what will be happen ? I'm bad at summary, so please read the trailer instead. And sorry for my bad english Pairing : Contestshipping (Drew x May), Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty), Ikarishipping (Paul x Dawn), OC X OC (Tiffany x J)
1. Trailer

Heartbreakers, the group that have the most popular students in the school.

They also go to Entertainment world.

However, someone wanted to give revenge to Heartbreakers.

He sent Dark ninja in order to give Heartbreakers revenge.

No one know who is the Dark ninja.

In other hand,

Drew, Ash, Paul, J are assassins.

They have their mission to protect the Heartbreakers.

As their missions started, the war begin

Don't forget to review okay ?


	2. Chapter 1 : The Heartbreakers

**Hey guys ! It has been awhile, please enjoy the story and sorry if there is any errors. **  
**Don't forget to Review!**

**See you guys in the next chapter, I'll try my best on updating, but due some minor changes it took quite a while **

* * *

Chapter 1 : Heartbreakers

"OMG ! Look it's the Heartbreakers" The girl screamed as she saw the Heartbreakers. People who heard the scream and saw the Heartbreakers surround them in instant. Heartbreakers is the name for the most popular girls at school. There is Dawn who is the cutest, May who is the prettiest, Misty the sport expert in the school, the last but not the least the most popular girls in Heartbreakers is Tiffany ! She's pretty, cute, smart, and also cool at the same time. Although Heartbreakers are really popular, but they're really kind and friendly to other people.

**May POV **

Oh, finally i can come to the school together with the others. We really have a tight schedule. Right now Misty and I are singers, Dawn is a model and Tiffany is an actress. The school (or more likely the principal) has given us a dorm that's different from regular school dorm and it is as big as a mansion. It has been two weeks for us not to come to the school. And thanks to Tiffany we can catch the lessons fast. Great, we're trapped here with people. I politely try to shoo them away so we're not going to be late for class.

**Someone's POV**

"Now, I'm going to give you this mission, this mission is really important because team Dark is serious about this, they've sent dark ninja for this mission. And we all know that dark ninja is the highest level of ninja" Their commander said while giving four boys a data. "Don't forget to protect them! And don't use your power because team Dark will know your identity" Their commander continued. The four boys nodded and started to leave the room as their commander told them to. "So Drew, where should we heading to ?" The raven haired boy asked the green haired boy absentmindedly. "To the computer room of course Ashy! We need to check the data" The brunette said behind the green haired boy. Then the three boys started to talk/argue/ whatever you think it is for God only know reason. While the three boys are arguing / talking the plum haired boy face palmed and decided to break the arguing/ talking trio. After awhile, the three arguing trio and the plum haired boy realize that they're in front of their computer room. They went inside and open the data in a computer.

**Drew POV**

Now, we're checking the data and there are the profile of girls that we should protect.

Name : Dawn

Average score : 80

School : HearthomeHigh

Hair color : Blue

Eye color : Blue

Name : Misty

Average score : 85

School : Hearthome High

Hair color : Red

Eye color : Blue

Name : May

Average score :85

School : HearthomeHigh

Hair color : Brown

Eye color : Blue

Name : Tiffany

Average score : 90

School : Hearthome High

Hair color : Light blonde with dark blonde highlight

Eye color : Light brown

They're in the same high school, but I wonder why they don't have their sure name/ last name in the data. I know that I shouldn't be thinking about this. Still, it's weird because usually they have their sure name/ last name. After awhile, I called the other to discuss.

"Hey, why don't we protect one girl for each of us ?" Ash suggested. I never know that Ash could be this smart or maybe who switched Ash with Jake ? I agree with Ash's idea, while the rest are nodding their head. "How about Ash take Misty, Drew take May, Paul take Dawn, and I take Tiffany?" The brunette asked. "That's a great idea Jake" said Ash cheerfully. The brunette smirked. "Anyway, we need to pack our things because tomorrow we'll go to Hearthome city in Sinnoh" I reminded them because they're likely to forget especially Ash.

We went to our room and packed our stuff for tomorrow. And with this our mission started

**Next day**

**Ash POV**

Alright ! it's time for the mission ! We arrived at Hearthome city around two hours ago, now we're inside the principal office. The principal already know that we're the assassins. He gave us schedule that's the same with each girls and he also gave us a dorm right beside the girls dorm. After the principal done settling things for us, he asked us to leave his office and go to our dorm. As we arrived in front of our dorm, our mouth fell on the ground. Yes, the size of the dorm is big, when I said big it's mean BIG ! It's like a mansion, we even have garden in front the dorm and in the back too.

After awhile, we heard some voices "Hey, let's go shopping today ! It has been a quiet long time right ?" said a girl with her cheery voice. We turn around to see who's talking It's a girl who has midnight blue hair, with cobalt eyes. She's talking to her friends. One of her friends has brown hair with her sapphire eyes, one has light blonde hair with dark blonde stripes on her hair and brown eyes, the last one has red hair (and she tied it in the shape like carrot, somehow I feel hungry) with cerulean eyes.

**Dawn POV**

'School is really tiring ! I want to go shopping !' I thought. We're in front of our dorm and we saw some boys beside us. One of them has green hair with emerald eyes, the person next to him had plum hair with black coal eyes and he had SCOWL on his face. Also there's a brunette with sea blue eyes and the last person has raven hair with hazel eyes. It seems that they're our neighbor, it's really rare to have one.

**Normal POV**

"Hello, it seems that you're our neighbor , I'm May and what's your name ?" The girls brunette said with her warm-welcome-neighbor smile. "I'm Drew" the green haired boy said. "The Raven haired boy is Ash, the Plum head is Paul and the brunette is Jake." He continued as he got a glare from Paul because of calling him "Plum head" The girls giggled and May introduces them "the bluenette is Dawn, the red head is Misty and the blonde is Tiffany" she said. "Well then May, I guess we need to go inside our dorm, so see you" Drew said while slapping May's butt. Paul and Ash did the same to Dawn and Misty while Jake is giving Tiffany a quick peck on her check. As the boys going inside the girls are frozen and fuming. "THEY ARE JERKS" The girls shouted in unison. The boys heard it in their room and chuckled. '_This is going to be fun_' They thought


	3. Chapter 2 : Shopping La Disaster

**Hello guys, and I'm back for the second chapter.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and support.**

**Don't kill me cause I'm late for the second chapter**

**Anyway, Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Shopping La Disaster

**Normal POV**

As the Heartbreakers went in their dorm, they agreed to go shopping today because they're free from their work. They changed their clothes and getting ready for shopping. Because they're really popular, they brought some glasses, hat, jacket. All of them wears hood (you know, the one that's on the back of the jacket) to cover their hair color especially Dawn and Misty because red hair and blue hair are very very rare and all of them wears sneakers in case someone chase them, the can run away without any hesitation.

**Dawn POV**

Finally mall ! It has been quite a long time for us, I'm going to buy clothes and clothes. I've missing the feeling of shopping. First of all, I drag May, Misty and Tiffany to an accessories shop ! There are a lot of cute necklace, and more accessories as my eyes sparkle. After a while searching accessories, I finally saw a really cute rings. I called the other to see the ring and all of us agree to buy the same rings. The rings has different color, there are pink, blue, red, lavender, and yellow.

I picked the pink one, May the red one, Misty the blue one, and Tiffany the lavender one.

The reason we pick the color is because it's our favorite color.

Ever since the first time we met, we like to buy the same things buy in our favorites colors.

After we finished paying our rings, May drag us to a café. She said that she's really hungry and wanted to eat some food (of course). Instead a table, we got a small room that's big enough for four of us. Since there isn't any window in the room, we took off our hoodies. This café is well known of their cakes, we ordered some of the most popular cakes.

May ordered Cheese cake, Strawberry shortcake, Chocolate cake, ice cream and hot strawberry milk. She's such a big eater, I even wonder how did she managed to keep her slim figure.

Tiffany ordered Crème brûlée, Cheese cake, Chocolate cake, Mango pudding, and hot lavender milk (A/N : Yes, there is lavender milk try to google it). She's another big eater beside May.

I ordered small fruit cake and hot strawberry milk. If you're wondering why I eat so little is because I'm dieting ! I don't want to be fat !

Misty ordered Banana cake and some hot Blueberry milk. She's the only normal eater that you can find in Heartbreaker, and whenever we go out, our money will be spend at food the most (Thanks to May and Tiffany).

**Misty POV **

While we're waiting for our food and drinks, we're chatting about everything that happened today including those boys that we just met earlier. We rarely have time to talk like this since all of us are really REALLY busy. I'm glad that all of us success our carrer in entertaiment world. Since May and I are singers, and we have one of our songs where Dawn and Tiffany joins and you bet ! That song is a big hits. It's on the top music charts for 12 weeks can you I magine how cool is that ?

Because of that songs, a LOT of people asked us to make a Hearbreakers album. And right now, we're in the process of doing the album. What sucks is that we're still in the recording process. I love the fact that all of us are making that album since we won't be alone in the recording studio. I'll give you some sneak peek to our album. The total songs are 10 songs, 4 of them are solo's, 4 are duet's , and 2 are when all of us sing together. Tie sure flies fast when we're talking. Our cakes and drinks had arrived. The cakes looks so delicious, I can't wait to eat.

**Tiffany POV**

While we're eating, suddenly my phone rang. I check the screen to see who is the dialer. It's none other than my manager, I told them that I'll go outside to pick calls. As I go out from the room, I search some empty place to pick the call.

**May POV**

The cake is sooo delicious, I hope that school café has this cake too! So we can eat delicious cake everyday. After I finished eating, I see Tiffany enter the room and eat her cake. I asked her who called her and she said : "It's my manager, she asked me if it is okay to have a photoshoot for magazine after the shooting tomorrow." When we finished eating, we agreed to go to some clothes store cause Dawn is panicking 'don't have any outfits to wear' started to annoy us a little.

So, we get out from our room and heading to the cashier to pay the food and drinks. When we reached the cashier, a lot of people started to organize us and start taking picture of us, we responded by turning our face away. Luckily the cashier gave us the food and drinks for free in the exchange of our signature. We started to sign it as fast as possible, the cashier also gave us some voucher if we want to eat there again. We put the voucher to our pocket and started to run to save our life. We managed to get out from the mall and still running to our dorm which was quite far.

**Drew POV**

I'm walking around the garden infront of our dorm with the other to enjoy the silent and beautiful night, the stars are shining. Well, I can't say it's silent anymore because I heard someone screaming "RUN ! FOREST ! RUN !" I saw Ash laughing, while Jake chuckled because who is stupid enough to ask forest to run ? I look around and I saw the girls that we just met a while ago. They're running like there's no tomorrow. "Their expression are funny" said Jake, well it's true that their expression are funny. "I think that we can tease them about this at school tomorrow" I told the other and they agree.

**Dawn POV**

At last ! I reached the dorm ! I went to my room to change my clothes and see my schedule for tomorrow. My eye widened as I see my schedule, 'great ! I'm super busy' I asked the other abouut their schedule. Tiffany has shooting and photoshoot for magazine, May and Misty have their concert around fifth period of the school. It seems that May and Misty will have to go to the school tomorrow.


	4. Sneaky peak to Heartbreaker album

**Hello everyone !**

**I've wanted to make some sneak peak for the "Heartbreaker" album**

**I'll tell you guys some of the lyrics of the song.**

**Try to guess it and I'll give you guys some chocolate chips cookies if you get 3 correct, cookies if you got 1 correct.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Solo songs :

-"I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinking 'bout everything we've been through" - May

-"I've been waiting just to drive you crazy  
Now it's my time and yes it feels amazing" - Tiffany

-"You don't know my thoughts at all

You don't realize and just joke around" - Dawn

-"Earnest love

This is sin" - Misty

Duet :

-"She's with him, I'm in the backseat  
Know it's not right, but it hurts when they're laughing" - Dawn & Tiffany

-"You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it with a beating" - Misty & May

-"I write your name I write your name  
Then I tear it all to shreds" - Misty & Tiffany

-"But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow" - Dawn & May

Heartbreakers :

-"We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player  
Singing I lo-lo-love you" - All one

-"I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span" - All two

* * *

**Tell me your opinion about the song **

**And PM me if you have other song suggestion**


End file.
